Her Label
by FLOX CAT
Summary: Oriha has a little mission in the girl's locker room.


Oriha walk in the halls of her school. She was going to see someone that she loved. Oriha Nashida, The explosive idol and demolitions expert of the Black Label, had a secret that she knew that her friends, partners and boss didn't. She has a boyfriend. His name was Ketsueki Amour. He was a new student from France and he was nice, sweet, calm and cute with a soft voice. However two things that got everone when they saw him. Ketsueki was mentaliy broken do to child abuse from his father and Ketsueki was albino. Oriha was super ok this as he was hot. Oriha walk in the girl's locker room in the gym were she tell Ketsueki to be. "Hello Oriha.", said Ketsueki as he sat on the floor in the room. "Hey Ketsueki, how doing?", Oriha ask as sat next to him. "Find, but why you want to see me?". Oriha smile at Ketsueki and said, "Were here to lose are virginity.". Ketsueki eyes pop, but Oriha quickly calm him. "Don't worrie, it will be fun ok. We need to fuck babie ok?". Oriha simle and remove her school uniform. She was now wearing a red bra and pansty. Her F cups and big butt had Ketsueki's cock grow to 9inc. Oriha then got on top of him and kiss him. Ketsueki, with a horny mind, grope Oriha's breasts. He toyed, rub, squeeze and play with the big milk jugs. "Oh babie, please fuck my titis!", Oriha said as she unclip her bra. Ketsueki smile, having fun and remove his uniform and underwear. his cock was now in between the boobes. He started to hump in them, causing Oriha to moan. His stick started to move. "OH GOD! I'M...", Ketsueki scream. He couldn't help cuming. The breasts were soft, giving his boner a sexy lap dance. He blast his baby powder over Oriha's jugs and face. Oriha lick his cum and then said, "Oh Ketsueki, I want, no I NEED your cock. Please, please Ketsueki fuck me.". "Don't worrie, I'm not a baster like my father", Ketsueki said. His father hurt his mother and abandon them. Ketsueki was not him. Ketsueki quickly got to Oriha and line his his big boy up to Oriha cherry, ready to pop it. He shove is cock in and he felt the soft pussy walls. The walls hugs the cock as Oriha scream in pleasure. Ketsueki then began to jackhammer, grabbing Oriha's titis. He started sucking the boobs like a horny baby. "OH...FUCK! YES! YES! FUCK ME PLEASE! SUCK MY TITIS! MAKE ME YOUR BICH!", Oriha scream as her mind melt. She was sweating and weak. The sex was to much to think. Her ass jigleing, wanting to be grope. Ketsueki move his right hand to the bubble butt and squeeze it. The ass was a rivel the breast with the soften fleash, but Oriha knew that Ketsueki was a breast man. Oriha in bliss shock that Ketsueki was groping her ass and sucking her titis at the same time. Oriha scream and cry, "I'M GOING TO CUM! PLEASE TAKE ME TO SEXY LAND BABIE!". Ketsueki felt the rush of the pussy juice flood out on his cock and floor. His cock begain to twitch and Oriha felt it. "ORIHA, I'M CUMMING SOON!", Ketsueki scream as fuck harder. Oriha sat on Ketsueki's lap, hug him and swisper in his ear, "Cum. Cum hard. Think of me. Think me fucking one of the high school girl. Please. I'm horny and sucking on her big fat titis.". That push Ketsueki to the eage. He came like a firehose and blast is seeds in the pussy. They make out, tonughs danced in the mouths. Oriha stop, got on all-fours and spank her ass. "One more honey. Fuck the hole. I'm bad girl.", she said. Ketsueki noded and got the cock line to the butt hole. He plow the ass and Oriha cry in pleasure. He hump and pump, fucking Oriha to the sky. He also started to spank the je-lo ass. Oriha's breast bounce as it hit the floor. Oriha cum as she moan. Her moans were broken and crack. "...uh...uh...CUM!", Ketsueki yell as he fire the canon cock in the drougt hole. It was storming cum in the ass and Oriha love it. Oriha cum again and Ketsueki move his cock out of the flooded ass. They laid down on the locket room's floor. Ketsueki laid on the top of Oriha, face it the boobs. Oriha comb Ketsueki's white hair. She knew they made a mess, so she waited unilt the end of the school day before the weekend. She was able to steal the school's and locker room's keys. She also got out of Black Lable misson, saying she was sick. Joking, she was love sick for Ketsueki, speeching of which, sleeping in her pillows. She had to make shure to tell him when he wake up that she took 'the pill'. "I love you Ketsueki.", Oriha swisper in Ketsueki's ear as he slept. Oriha had many fans, but Ketsueki wad her number one.


End file.
